To Be a Werewolf
by AMFSky
Summary: The Room of Requirements is a bit extra warm for a study session between Remus and his friend Avannya.


**To Be a Werewolf****: A Remus x OC Fic**

A present for my not twin-twin that is about a thousand years late. I hope you all enjoy it.

~Sky

**

* * *

**

"Remus! Would you please at least pretend to be focused?" A stern but soft feminine voice said as warm chocolate eyes peered over to the distracted werewolf.

"Oh come on now Ava, enjoy yourself, live a little." The lanky male answered with a faint grin at the girl. "I don't often get to play with my Patronus. Don't spoil the fun."

She sighed in gentle disapproval but couldn't keep a smile from her face. "My name is not Ava. If you must shorten it at all, pick Anya." She said as she thought about the ways he liked to tease her about her name. "And I know you love to mess around with him but our professors won't accept that as an excuse for not having our work done." She continued as she motioned to the piles of books and discarded quills that were scattered about their secret hiding place.

Remus just chuckled at the girl and allowed his Patronus, which happened to take the form of a rather large dog, to disappear into the air. He shifted away from his position in the center of the room to take up a position near where Avannya was seated. "So what's up first on the agenda? Ancient runes? Potions?"

"Try writing an essay on the differences between an Animagus and a werewolf." Anya said, working her hardest not to start laughing. Remus, however, was not amused.

"That man hates me, I swear." He grumbled as he dropped down into the chair next to his female companion.

"Don't think about it in such a bad light. Professor DeNeriom is just jealous because he didn't get so far as an Animagus as you have as a werewolf and he didn't have such a great friend of the opposite species when he was your age. He just wants to push your buttons." Anya said before shifting to wrap an arm around the male's shoulders.

He offered a resigned sigh as he leaned into the comforting limb. "Thanks Anya, I appreciate the effort." He said, slowly moving away from the girl to grab some parchment and a quill. "So how long and when's it due?" He finally asked as he set his writing supplies down on the newly appeared desk.

"It's as long as you can make it and due on the full moon of course. If you give it to me early I can finish it up and turn it in with mine." She offered as she set up her own desk with all the necessary items. She lightly pulled back her brown locks into a semi-neat ponytail before brushing a few stray strands from her chocolate eyes. "We have a few days before then though so it shouldn't be too bad." Her false optimism nearly hurt.

"You really overdo it you know…" Remus muttered as he started writing the first page of his essay. "You can't get both of our papers done well in any less than two weeks." He continued before slipping into the quiet of the room, the only sounds being the soft crackling of a dying fire and the scratches of their quills against the parchment.

Avannya just shrugged his words off and kept to her work for a while. "At least you would get credit. Professor DeNeriom can't be on your case if you assignment is on time and really good. I can take him for now." She said in a hushed tone, as if ashamed of how much concern she was so openly showing to her closest friend.

The room grew heavier after that, neither wanting to break the silence or put into question the last statements voiced. Remus was vaguely aware of a squirming in the pit of his stomach and slowly allowed his efforts at working to cease. His quill settled lightly against the desk and the half-covered parchment lay neglected on the wood. His eyes trailed, despite his deepest intentions to stop them, onto the fire-illuminated girl beside him. They lingered on her face, the errant strands of hair that refused to be controlled. He could feel a rising temptation to be closer to her.

"Hey Remus what's the--" She started, freezing as her eyes rose and met with his. "Is there something wrong? Do I have ink on my face?" She said after a moment's pause.

Remus just seemed just as shocked as the girl though and for a few agonizing minutes he could not find the strength to form words. "Oh. No. I was just…" What could he say that wouldn't be disastrous? Would he be able to lie and get away with it? He didn't suspect so and at last he decided on the truth. "I was just looking at you. You're stunning…especially with the fire light." He said in a quiet breath, unsure of how his friend would take it and afraid of her possible reactions.

Anya blinked as she stared blankly at the werewolf. She was almost a hundred percent positive she was hearing things and perhaps also seeing things. It wasn't that she was against the prospect of being admired by Remus, more that she didn't think it possible. She wasn't close with James or Sirius really and she preferred her books to the world around her. Even if Remus was the most orderly of the Marauders, the most sensible, it just didn't follow that he would like a girl like Avannya. Still, she couldn't fight the blush that rose on the heels of a shy smile.

"Can I take it that you are okay with me thinking you are pretty or…" He paused as he studied her face, trying to read what was behind the rich eyes.

She seemed to be coming slowly out of her stupor though and she gave a gentle laugh. She hugged him tightly before once more looking directly at the boy. "You are incredibly handsome yourself you know." She said as her mouth began to work again.

It was Remus's turn to be embarrassed but he took it all in stride. An arm lightly curled around her waist as the other hand settled on her cheek. "You've tempted me for way too long Anya." He breathed as his thumb stroked the warm flush across her face. "I'm sorry. I have to know."

His lips were surprisingly gentle as they pressed against hers. Her body shifted naturally and easily to accommodate the new connection and she wound her arms around his neck to keep them close. An unmistakable smile was settled on each pair of lips as the two mouths were parted to see the other's reaction. "I don't think there are any differences between werewolves or Animagi…To be either is to be irrepressibly drawn toward loving the other."


End file.
